


Cotton Candy

by chaosmallet



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmallet/pseuds/chaosmallet
Summary: Shadamy Week Day 1: Twinkle ParkAmy attempts to get Shadow to try something new.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Cotton Candy

“Come on Shadow, it’ll taste SO good, I promise!”

Shadow had been staring at the cotton candy in Amy’s hands for a few minutes now, curious at what it was and what it would taste like. She looked at him eagerly, wanting him to try the delicious confection that she was sure would blow his mind. Shadow had let it slip that he had never tried cotton candy before, and Amy had decided that she couldn’t let that stand. She could see that her playful badgering was getting through to Shadow, and that it would only take a little more convincing on her part to get him to give in and try it.

Amy lightly nudged his arm. “Why don’t you try something new? You won’t know if you like it until you try it. You’ve never been to Twinkle Park before today, and look at what a good time we’ve had together!”

A ghost of a smile traced its way onto Shadow’s face in a silent agreement. They had decided to meet up at Twinkle Park to catch up after not seeing much of each other for a few weeks. Shadow had been busy with work from G.U.N. lately, and Amy found herself missing his company. She had called him asking to hang out on one of his days off, and Shadow quickly agreed. He found that he had missed her too, and wanted to do something to make her happy; thus he surprised her by suggesting they go to Twinkle Park. He knew that she had been itching to go back for some time now, and he decided that anything she deemed worthy of her attention was worth the experience for him.

When they met up at the front gate, the woman at the ticket booth had mistaken them for a couple and let both of them in for free, telling them that the park was running its special “cute couples get in free” event this weekend. Amy ended up having to drag an embarrassed Shadow into the park as the lady gushed over how adorable they looked together. She had jumped to the conclusion that they came as a couple before they could correct her, not that either of them really wanted to. After an afternoon full of riding rides and walking around aimlessly, they were now resting on a bench, simply enjoying each other’s company.

Shadow actually found that he had not minded the crowd as much as he thought he would, and was content that his day out with Amy had gone so smoothly. He concluded that the woman at the ticket booth was not entirely wrong in her observation of them; they had been exchanging subtle affectionate glances and accidentally brushing their hands together all day. He decided to humor his date and try the cotton candy; best case scenario, he would enjoy the treat, worst case scenario he would end up giving the rest back to Amy. He wordlessly bit off a chunk of fluff from the multicolored treat and started to chew the strange texture. He could hardly feel the candy in his mouth anymore, as it had dissolved before he had any time to process what exactly he was eating.

Shadow made a face. He gave Amy a sideways glance to gauge her reaction to the situation, and was surprised to see her covering her face with her hands, holding back laughter. After looking up to see the confused look on her friend’s face, she straightened herself up while releasing a sweet, joyful laugh; one that Shadow immediately decided he wanted to hear more frequently. He found himself unable to look away from such a pure sight.

Stifling her remaining giggles, a carefree smile made its way onto Amy’s face. “Sorry if I confused you Shadow, I just wanted to show you something new so that I could see your reaction to it. I love doing everyday things with you and showing you new things to enjoy about earth. You’re really special, you know? I’m so glad that I met you and I'm really glad you’re here with all of us. That you’re here with me.” 

She had to look down at her feet after laying her emotions out on the table like that, her cheeks turning almost as red as her dress. After taking a moment to regain her composure, she looked back up at Shadow with a flustered, awkward smile. Shadow was still looking at her, but he seemed frozen with surprise, eyes wide. Amy fought through her hesitation and tenderly took one of his hands and held it in both of hers.

“Thank you for coming with me today Shadow. I know that large crowds aren’t your thing, but thanks for thinking of me when suggesting places to go. It means so much to me,” Amy whispered with a bright smile.

Shadow found himself captured by her charm once again. He could not look away from her face; this was her gift to him, showing him her beautiful smile that let him know that he had made her happy. Shadow found that he wanted to return the favor.

“Anything that you deem worthy of your attention is at least worth mine as well.” Shadow hummed as he lightly reached out to trace her cheek with the knuckles and thumb on his free hand. “Anything that's important to you is also important to me,” he told her softly. He disciplined himself to keep his expression neutral, but the tenderness of his touch and the emotion in his eyes couldn't be missed.

For a brief moment, Amy was shocked at Shadow’s sincerity. Then, she began giggling again, releasing his hand and wrapping her arms around him in a surprise hug. With butterflies in her stomach, Amy leaned her head on his shoulder, squeezing herself into his side with a contented sigh. Shadow took her actions in stride this time, leaning his head on top of hers and draping an arm over her shoulders as she leaned against him. They held each other for a while after that, elated as they watched the sunset in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 1 of Shadamy Week 2020 on [tumblr](https://shadamyweek.tumblr.com).


End file.
